Fake Girlfriend
by d.perfectlight
Summary: "Jadi? Kau tadi ingin aku berbuat apa?"  "Jadi kekasihku."  Ema Skye, seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai detektif  merangkap forensic-investigator . Dan mulai saat ini, pekerjaannya bertambah satu lagi.  Kekasih seorang rock star.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, minna-san.

Perkenalkan, saya . Panggil aja Raito.  
>^^<p>

Saya pemula dif fn dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom Gyakuten Saiban.

Maaf kalo aneh, banyak typo dkk.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Kau pasti bercanda!"<p>

Seorang gadis dengan jas labnya tengah berkacak pinggang di depan seorang pemuda blonde itu. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu justru hanya tersenyum melihat sang gadis yang tampak jengkel. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hahaha. Mana mungkin aku bercanda, _fraulein_?" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati gadis tadi.

"Perbandingan antara kau bercanda dan serius itu kira-kira 1:100, Klavier Gavin!" Gadis itu meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Pemuda bernama Klavier Gavin itu hanya menyeringai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum gossip ini menggila, bukan?" Klavier mengangkat tabloid dengan tulisan _Klavier Gavin is not interested in women!_

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan menatap kedua mata biru di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Jadi? Kau tadi ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"Jadi kekasihku."

Ema Skye, seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai detektif (merangkap forensic-investigator). Dan mulai saat ini, pekerjaannya bertambah satu lagi.

**Kekasih seorang rock star.**

oOoOoOo

Seorang gadis dengan jas lab terlihat tengah mengetik sesuatu di komputer. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang terpancar dari ruangan itu kecuali cahaya dari layar komputer yang tengah menyala tepat didepan sang gadis. Tertera angka '_12:02 AM_' dipojok kanan bawah komputer itu. Sesekali ia menguap dan meregangkan badannya yang sudah berjam-jam duduk memandangi komputer. Jarinya masih menari diatas _keyboard_, matanya masih melirik kertas dengan tulisan tangan seseorang dan mulutnya masih mengunyah kudapan bernama _snackoo_. Suasana seperti itu tampak tak asing lagi baginya. Ia terlihat santai mengetik di depan komputer. Bahkan menikmatinya. Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu hingga akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Ah, _fraulein_. Masih disini?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan aksen Jermannya yang kental.

"Ya. Begitulah. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Ia menatap sinis pemuda itu.

"Tak perlu kasar begitu, _ja_? Kau bisa bertanya baik-baik kan, Ema?"

"Tch! Jangan ganggu aku, Klavier. Aku sedang konsentrasi"

Klavier Gavin hanya menyeringai dan segera duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Ema Skye yang masih sibuk memandangi layar komputer.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

Ema mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan Klavier yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah gadis bermata hijau itu. _Mood_ nya yang kini hancur membawa dampak buruk bagi _keyboard_ komputer di ruang kerjanya. Pemuda bermata biru di depannya hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi sang gadis. Semakin lebar senyum Klavier, semakin kuat pula Ema mengetik.

"_Fraulein_, kalau kau mengetik dengan cara seperti itu _keyboard_ nya bisa rusak." Klavier memamerkan giginya yang rapih pada Ema.

"Oh! Begitukah? Kalau kau tak mau _keyboard_ ini rusak, pergilah!" Jawab Ema kasar.

"Aaaw. Tapi aku harus mengantar mu pulang, _ja_?"

Ema berhenti mengetik dan menatap Klavier dengan tatapan seperti ingin muntah.

"Ha? Aku tak salah dengar?"

Klavier tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya 10cm pada Ema.

"Kita kan sepasang kekasih."

Ema hanya menghela napas panjang dan memijat-mijat kepalanya. Ia bersandar dikursinya yang sama sekali tidak nyaman dan melamun untuk beberapa saat. Ema mulai menyesali perjanjiannya dengan Klavier soal menjadi pacarnya sampai gossip aneh tentang _rock star_ itu mereda. Sebagai gantinya, Klavier berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu _science-freak_ itu. Hatinya mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya di hari kemarin.

"Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" Batin Ema.

oOoOoOo

"Motor?"

Ema memandang aneh motor besar dihadapannya saat itu. Ia tak pernah percaya pada motor. Secara ilmiah, kecelakaan yang diakibatkan motor lebih besar dibandingkan mobil. Dan lagi, ia harus naik motor dengan pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya jengkel. _Mood_ nya semakin hancur. Tidak! _Mood_ nya **benar-benar** hancur.

"Ada apa? Kau takut naik motor?" Klavier bertanya pada gadis yang masih terpaku pada motor yang dinaikinya.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak takut!"

Klavier yang sudah berada diatas motornya menyodorkan helm berawarna ungu gelap pada Ema. Ema menatap helm itu dan Klavier secara bergantian. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan segera memakaikan helm itu pada gadis yang masih diam membatu. Ema mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Dengan ragu, ia mulai menaiki motor itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Karena motorkah? Atau karena sang pengendara motornya kah? Ema sendiri tidak mengerti. Setelah akhirnya berhasil duduk dimotor milik rock star itu, Klavier segera memakai helm dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Ema tersentak kaget mendengar suara mesin motor yang sangat rebut itu dan memutar bola matanya.

"Mesin motormu mengganggu pendengaran manusia." Celetuk Ema.

"Hahaha. Memang suaranya begini kok, _fraulein_." Lagi-lagi Klavier tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tolong kendarakan motor ini dengan benar. Tidak ada kebut-kebut. Mata tetap focus dijalan dan tetap di….."

Sebelum gadis pemuja sains itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Klavier segera menancap gas dan melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Spontan, Ema memeluk Klavier erat agar dirinya tidak jatuh dari motor yang tengah melaju dengan liar di jalan raya. Klavier tertawa dan Ema hanya bersungut-sungut dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _fraulein_?" Tanya Klavier sambil sedikit menoleh kearah Ema yang masih memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku?" Teriak Ema karena suaranya terkalahkan oleh suara mesin motor dan angin.

"Aku tidak mencoba membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu merasakan ketegangan mengendarai motor." Klavier tersenyum simpul.

"Mata. Fokus. Ke depan!"

Klavier kembali menoleh ke depan. Ema menghela napas panjang dan mempererat pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung _rocks star_ itu dan menghirup wangi parfume yang sepertinya mahal sekali. Lama-kelamaan, Ema tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lelah dan tak bisa menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi. Ditambah dengan terpaan angin dan kehangatan dari tubuh Klavier. Ia pun menutup matanya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia lupa memberitahu Klavier dimana ia tinggal.

oOoOoOo

Klavier tak tahu letak pasti apartemen Ema dan sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi. Ia berkali-kali memanggil namanya tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya ia membuat kesimpulan kalau gadis yang diantarnya ini sudah tertidur. Pemuda itu benar-benar bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepi di Vitamin Square. Ia melepas helmya dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang bergeming dengan damai. Kini, Klavier benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hn. Sebaiknya ku bawa ke rumahku saja." Gumam Klavier.

Klavier segera menyalakan mesin motornya sekali lagi dan mengenakan helmnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang telah mengabadikan momen yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Hehehe. Jadi itu pacar gelap sang _rock star_?" Seorang pemuda muncul dari semak-semak dekat Vitamin Square sambil memegang kamera.

Pemuda itu pergi dengan senyum yang lebar terlukis diwajahnya.

"Wah. Info ini pasti akan menghebohkan media massa."

oOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Sama saya lagi, Raito-san.

Pertama-tama Raito mau minta maaf karena *cough*mandek update*cough*. Raito lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliah. Jadi nggak sempet bikin story. Padahal udah ada ide.

Huhuhu

Maka dari itu, Raito minta maaf.

*bows*

Raito mau bales reviewnya nih.

:D

_Makiru: Hahaha. Aku tau kok. :3 Makasih lho udah mau rifiuw. *nangis darah* Bagian yang nggak jelas yang mana ya? Kasih tau dong. Ntar ku betulin kok._

_klaviema fan: Hehehe. Makasiiih. Gimana kalo kamu bikin juga? Kita jajah pairing klema dengan fic Indonesian. Lol_

_Chips: thanks, Chips. Here's the 2__nd__ chapter. ^^_

_Sirenis Angelica__: Hahaha. Makasih. Aku masih pemula jadi yaaaaah… maaf ya. Keliatan buru-buru ya? Aku perbaiki di 2__nd__ chapter ini deh._

Makasih buat yang udah review.

Raito terharu.

Sa…

Here's the 2nd chapter. Enjoy guys.

Don't forget to R&R

^w^

**Disclaimer:**

**Apollo Justice punya Capcom-san. Kalo punya Raito, game ini bukan game tentang lawyer.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

"…_lein. …aulein. Fraulein_."

Ema perlahan membuka mata hijaunya yang masih menolak mentah-mentah perintah otak gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan, pandangannya mulai fokus. Matanya mendapat sesosok bayangan pria dengan rambut _blonde_ tengah menatapnya saat itu.

"Tunggu! _Blonde_?", batin Ema.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, badannya refleks bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan itu membuat pemuda disampingnya juga sedikit terlompat karena terkejut. Mata gadis itu menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu hingga akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata biru yang tak asing lagi baginya. Dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ema mendorong pemuda yang tadinya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis yang panik itu segera memeluk selimutnya erat-erat, menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah dalam _defensive mode_. Air mata mulai berkumpul disudut mata hijau zamrud itu. Perlahan, air itu turun ke pipi porselen sang gadis dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi selimut berwarna ungu gelap. Pemuda yang baru saja mencoba bangkit berdiri langsung terpaku melihat Ema yang mulai menangis. Matanya terlihat sangat ketakutan dan tangannya gemetaran hebat. Ia kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu.

"Ema? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan suara yang lembut.

"…..di-dimana aku?" Tanya Ema disela-sela tangisnya.

"Apartemen ku. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

Ema hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega.

"Kau…kau tak melakukan apa-apa padaku kan?"

Mata pemuda itu melebar, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ema barusan. Ia menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

"Tidak, _fraulein_."

Kini Ema memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, mata biru yang ada didepannya itu memberikan kenyaman tersendiri baginya. Ema tersenyum simpul untuk beberapa saat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda didekatnya.

"Syukurlah, Klavier."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Klavier tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur sementara Ema hanya termenung di depan jendela besar… Koreksi. Jendela super besar yang menyajikan pemandangan _Los Angeles_ dari ketinggian. Ema, dengan kemeja hitam milik Klavier yang terlihat sangat kebesaran, terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Karena terlalu terpesona, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa Klavier tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Pemandangan yang bagus, _ja_?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Ema sedikit melompat dan jantungnya berdegup cepat secara tiba-tiba.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _fop_? Tiba-tiba ada di belakang ku." Ema segera menjauh dari jangkauan sang _rock star._

"Aaawww. Kemana perginya _fraulein_ yang rapuh pagi tadi?" Tanya Klavier sambil menyeringai jahil.

Ingin rasanya Ema menampar pipi atasannya itu. Namun, ia mati-matian mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa tak enak. Toh, dia sudah repot-repot membawanya kemari, ke tempat tinggalnya yang _glamour_. Yeah. Ini semua karena gadis itu tertidur sebelum sempat memberitahu tempat tinggalnya. Ema pun mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya karena tak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya tadi malam.

Klavier hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ema yang masih berdiri tanpa respon atau perlawanan balik padanya. Akhirnya, ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Kau harus makan. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati kelaparan."

Ema menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. Dia benar-benar kelaparan karena sejak semalam belum menyentuh makanan apa pun selain _snackoo_. Oke. Secara ilmiah, _snackoo_ bukanlah makanan yang mengenyangkan. Pemuda _blonde_ dihadapannya juga tengah sibuk menyesap teh panasnya. Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi, nampaknya Klavier tidak suka suasana hening diruangan itu. Akhirnya ia pun berdeham dan mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"_So_…bagaimana rasa masakan ku?"

Ema berhenti melahap telur dadar dengan campuran sayur dan irisan _bacon_ di hadapannya.

"Kau yang memasak ini?" Ema menunjuk makanan itu dengan garpu.

Klavier mengangguk. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau pasti berbohong." Tuduh Ema dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku memang memperkerjakan maid disini. Tapi aku tak memperkerjakan koki. _Ich__liebe es zu kochen_." Jelas Klavier dengan aksen Jermannya yang kental.

"_Fop_, gunakan bahasa yang ku mengerti, _please_."

Pemuda pemilik mata biru itu pun tertawa sesaat.

"Artinya, aku suka memasak."

"Oh. Ku kira yang ada di otakmu hanya lagu-lagu _rock_ yang bisa mengganggu sistem pendengaran manusia." Ema memutar bola matanya.

"Aku berhak punya hobi, _ja_?"

Ema diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Klavier yang satu itu. Ia kembali menyantap sarapannya tanpa ragu. Harus ia akui. Masakan _glimmerous fop_ ini memang sangat enak. Entah memang karena perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar atau memang rasanya yang enak. Sebagai seorang Ema, ia memegang teguh opsi yang pertama. Ia takkan pernah sudi memuji atasannya yang sudah hampir mencabut nyawanya tadi malam dengan mengajaknya kebut-kebutan dengan motornya yang berukuran tak normal. Dan itu berkali-kali hampir membuat jas lab Ema terbang. Jas lab kesayangannya. …lho?

"ASTA…uhuk-uhuk!"

Klavier menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Ema yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"_Fraulein_? Ada sesuatu yang…"

"Mana baju-baju ku?" Potong Ema dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Ooh. Tentu saja di mesin cuci." Jawab Klavier tanpa berdosa.

PLAK!

Tamparan Ema sukses mendarat di pipi kiri _rock star_ itu sehingga membuatnya (lagi-lagi) terjatuh.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKAN MU MENGGANTI PAKAIAN KU?" Jerit Ema histeris.

Klavier memegangi pipi yang menjadi korban gadis _science-freak_ itu. Sedangkan wajah Ema memerah bak tomat. Melihat hal itu, Klavier hanya tersenyum dan berakhir dengan tawaan yang menggema di dapur. Mata hijau di seberangnya hanya memandangnya aneh. Pemuda malang itu beranjak bangun dan berjalan mendekati Ema yang masih mengatur napasnya sehabis menjerit-jerit tadi.

"Fraulein, aku memang laki-laki. Tapi aku bukan laki-laki yang kurang ajar seperti yang kau pikirkan disini." Tanggap Klavier sambil menunjuk kepala Ema. Yeah. Maksudnya otak.

Ema menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Hei hei. Tak perlu kasar, _ja_? Kau ingat kan kalau aku memperkerjakan _maid_ disini?" Pemuda itu memamerkan senyum yang mematikan bagi penggemarnya diluar sana. Tentu saja itu tak memberi efek apa pun pada Ema. _Well_, setidaknya saat itu.

Otak Ema mulai mencerna kata-kata Klavier barusan.

**Kau ingat kan kalau aku memperkerjakan **_**maid**_** disini?**

Gadis itu hanya memandang Klavier dengan tatapan oh-iya-kau-benar-juga sambil memasang cengiran maafkan-aku-ya. Klavier masih tersenyum, tanda bahwa ia mengerti bahasa tubuh Ema.

"_Nice_, Ema. Otak mu sedang dalam mode _pervert_ rupanya." Kutuk Ema dalam hati.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Keduanya kini tengah berada dalam mobil Klavier, lengkap dengan alunan musik akustik yang cukup menenangkan hati. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju _Police Department. _Terdengar suara Klavier tengah bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu yangmasih setia mengalun lembut dan sepertinya ada yang tak suka dengan suasana itu. Yeah. _Our beloved detective, _Ema Skye. Pemuda itu sudah tahu hal ini sejak ia mulai bernyanyi dan ia membiarkan gadis disampingnya mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

_You're just too good to be true__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you__  
><em>_You'd be like heaven to touch__  
><em>_I wanna hold you so much__  
><em>_At long last love has arrived__  
><em>_And I thank God I'm alive__  
><em>_You're just too good to be true__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you_

Ctek!

"Aaw. Kenapa dimatikan?" Ujar Klavier dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tak mau mendengar suara jelek mu. Maaf maaf saja ya. Aku masih ingin hidup." Tukas Ema cepat.

Klavier hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Ema. Gadis itu tentu terganggu dan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan jijik.

"Apa?" Tanya Ema kasar.

"_Nein_. Aku hanya penasaran satu hal."

Ema masih menatap Klavier, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya yang menggantung itu. Mata biru itu melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan kembali ke jalan. Ia pun mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu begitu _zerbrechlich _sebelumnya." Tiba-tiba saja nada bicaranya terdengar begitu serius.

"_Fop_." Ujar Ema mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk berbicara dengan bahasa yang wajar.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu rapuh sebelumnya, _fraulein_. Apa…terjadi sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi tatapan Ema terlihat begitu ketakutan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Otaknya mulai membawanya pada ingatannya di masa lalu meski Ema sudah berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Klavier yang melihat reaksi itu pun segera mengistruksikan Ema untuk melupakan pertanyaannya bodohnya tadi. Namun Ema menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu Joe Darke?" Tanya Ema yang masih mati-matian menahan gemetarannya.

"_Ja_, aku tahu kasus itu. SL-9. Joe Darke yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai?" Jawab Klavier yang masih sibuk memegang _steer _Ferrari-nya.

Ema mengangguk pelan.

"Waktu itu…Joe Darke sempat kabur dan menyanderaku hingga akhirnya salah seorang teman kakak ku menolongku. Waktu itu…gelap sekali. Saat aku sudah lepas dari genggaman Joe Darke, aku hanya dapat mendengar suara 2 orang tengah berkelahi. Hingga akhirnya…aku melihat 'itu'."

"'Itu?" Klavier menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia mengangkat pisaunya ke udara. Dan setelah itu…aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang."

Tubuh Ema gemetaran hebat. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi dirinya. _Self-defense mode on_.

"Maka dari itu…aku kadang merasa terancam kalau...ada orang asing yang…"

Klavier mengerem mobilnya yang tadi melaju kencang secara mendadak. Ema nyaris saja membenturkan kepalanya ke _dashboard_ mobil. Kalau saja ia tidak memakai _safety-belt_ nya, benjolan yang tak kecil pasti sudah menghiasi dahinya. Kau tahu kelanjutannya kan? _Cursing time_.

"_What the… Are you nuts_? Kau bisa membunuh ku dan kau. _Scientifically_, kita bisa saja terlempar keluar kalau kita tak memakai _safety-belt_ mengingat kecepatan mobil mu ini!"

"_Fraulein._" Sahut pemuda disampingnya dengan lembut.

"Buka kunci mobil norak mu ini! Aku jalan saja!"

"Detective Ema Skye!" Bentak Klavier.

Gadis itu terperanjat. Baru kali itu ia mendengar boss nya itu membentaknya. Sorot matanya pun sangat tajam. Ema semakin ketakutan. Tangannya kembali gemetar. Disudut matanya berkumpul air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Setelah hening beberapa detik, Klavier menghela napasnya dan mengganti sorot matanya tadi dengan tatapan yang lembut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yang masih gemetaran.

"Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku berteriak begitu. _Es tut mir leid, fraulein_."

Ema menghapus airmatanya. Tangannya tak keberatan digenggam tangan Klavier dalam waktu yang lumayan lama (menurut ukurannya). Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap dua bola mata biru yang masih betah memandangi tiap inchi wajah gadis itu.

"Kau jangan merasa terancam kalau sedang bersama ku. Aku bukan orang asing, _ja_?" Tanya Klavier sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah. Tapi kalau kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti tadi pagi, aku takkan segan-segan melapor ke kantor polisi." Ancam Ema dengan nada serius.

"Hahaha. Lebih baik jangan begitu. Kita kan pasangan kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta." Goda _rock star _itu sambil terkekeh.

"_In your dream, fop_."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Keduanya serempak keluar dari mobil Ferrari yang terlihat mencolok itu. Begitu mereka melangkah ke pintu masuk, semua mata memandang mereka sambil berbisik-bisik satu dengan yang lain. Ema danKlavier hanya bertatapan sebentar menanggapi kelakuan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang gadis kecil dengan topi birunya dan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda dengan 'tanduk' aneh yang seperti menempel di dahi lebarnya. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan koran ditangannya pada duo-yang-baru-datang itu.

"Emaaaaa. Tuan Gaviiiiiiiiiin." Sahutnya semangat.

"Trucy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ema terheran-heran melihat sosok yang jarang sekali ia temui di Departemen Kepolisian L.A.

"Bahkan ada _Herr forehead_ juga? Sepertinya ada sesuatu." Timpal Klavier yang juga heran.

"Ema. Klavier. Kalian kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" Tanya Trucy tak sabaran.

"Huh?" Gadis dengan jas lab dan pemuda dengan pakaian yang glamor bertanya serempak.

"Uh, kami baca koran tadi pagi. Dan…kau tahu Trucy kan? Dia sangat semangat setelah membacanya dan melengos kemari untuk bertanya langsung pada kalian." Jelas Apollo yang terlihat kewalahan.

"Ini ini ini. Berita ini benar kan?"

Trucy menyodorkan koran yang tadi ia lambai-lambaikan di udara. Klavier membuka koran itu dan membacanya bersama Ema.

_**ROCK STAR**_** DAN 'KEKASIH'NYA.**

"_Wh__a__t_?"

oOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
